


A Quick Bite

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Picnic, Sexy Times, Smut, forest, lots of smut, such smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: In which there is a picnic, but Theo has other plans...





	A Quick Bite

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT! Such smut. That means the s.e.x. is in this fic. And swears, too! So if you're not looking for those things then turn back! and maybe read some soft animals instead ;) 
> 
> So...just in case you missed is: Smut warning! 
> 
> You have been warned!
> 
> \--this is from a live fic. There are bound to be some strange errors? Apologies!

Theo slammed the truck door and stepped into the forest. Liam's car was parked under a large tree at the edge of the preserve. The leaves were full and green--the sun made an occasional appearance from behind the clouds, making the woods look darker than normal. Birds sang in the distance. Theo frowned. Liam texted him with an emergency. The chimera ran three red lights to get to the preserve and now Liam was no where to be seen.

'Liam!' Theo raised his voice--enough for a nearby werewolf to pick up on.

'Dunbar!' Theo yelled when he didn't get an answer.

The lingering scent around the car told Theo that Liam wasn't in distress. The wolf was probably just being coy. Or trying to. Which was fine, because it was a game Theo had a lot of practice with.

Theo paced around Liam's car before catching the thread of his scent and following it deeper into the woods. They'd only been going out officially for a few months. After all the drama and angst Liam had thrown a fit over it was a welcome change for Theo to openly touch and kiss the beta. Even in front of his pack. Well, especially in front of his pack. Mostly because it made everyone uncomfortable. Especially Stiles.

Theo heard the familiar sound of Liam muttering to himself and ducked behind a tree. Green eyes tracked the beta as soon as he came into sight. Liam was moving around in a circle, placing things on the ground. Theo couldn't quite make out what Liam was doing. It didn't matter. Liam was off in his own world--absorbed with whatever task he'd called Theo out to help with. Witches maybe. Gremlins? Demons? Hopefully nothing that extreme. Theo was looking forward to a nice day off of the supernatural madness for once.

A day off meant more time with Liam. Time with Liam came with certain benefits that Theo took full advantage of. Often. Even though the younger boy blushed every time the chimera touched him anywhere below the elbows. Theo thought it was adorable. Something he'd never tell Liam. At least not directly. Still, he'd need to get this stupid task over before he could coax Liam into a more relaxing setting.

Liam turned, back to Theo. He looked up at the trees, tapping his chin with his finger like he was trying to remember something. Perfect.

Strong hands gripped Liam tight--holding him in place like steel cables. He let out a startled squawk before Theo's scent hit his nose and he let annoyance and anger take the place of fear.

'You asshole!' Liam said, prying himself free. Theo let him work his way out of his grip, then pulled him back at the last second. He nuzzled into the soft spot behind Liam's ear before the beta uncurled from his arms and pushed him away.

'You love me.' Theo smirked.

'Still an asshole.' Liam muttered, brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt.

'So where's the Big Badness you need lil old me to protect you from?' Theo waved his finger in circles with a smirk. It was fun winding Liam up.

'I don't need your help.'

'Sure.'

'I can take care of myself.'

'Which is why you called me to the middle of the woods to...' Theo looked down at what Liam was doing.

'Is that potato salad?'

'Shut up.' Liam said. 'And yes.'

Theo blinked. It was a strange sight--a soft blanket on the ground. A cooler. Containers of food. Plates. Cheese. Crackers.

'Liam...what's going on?3

'It's a picnic.' Liam said.

'I knew that.' Theo snapped. He kind of knew. Or suspected.

'I thought it would be nice. Scott and Malia are doing patrols with Mason and Corey. We have some free time.’ Liam said.

'So you thought "picnic"?'

'Yes?'

'Why?'

'Well, Hayden liked them.'

Theo bristled.

'So because your ex liked to go on picnics, you thought that I would also like to go on a picnic.'

'Not when you put it like that.' Liam said, eyes darting around for a solution to the edge in Theo's voice. The chimera got touchy when the subject of Hayden came up. Deep down Liam liked to see Theo jealous. He just didn't like the smarmy Theo that came with it.

‘Umm… we don't have to. Picnic. I guess.' Liam said. Theo raised an eyebrow.

'Talk fast, Dunbar.' Theo folded his arms. He was kind of hungry. And the food smelled good. But Liam was always walking into this situation over and over. He'd hoped by now the beta would recognize that Theo had his own interests. And motivations. And desires. Though looking at the blush on Liam's cheeks, Theo felt his resolve slowly crumbling.

'We could... go swimming?'

Theo tilted his head.

Liam licked his lips. That was a no. He was pretty sure.

'Climb a tree?' Liam pointed at a large oak.

'I'm not climbing a tree, Liam.' Theo narrowed his eyes

'Oh. Yeah. I mean, we're not like ten or whatever.'

'You're killing my faith in romance here, Dunbar.'

‘Well, why don't you suggest something then!'

Theo smirked. Too easy.

He closed the gap between them in a stride, coming to a stop centimetres away from Liam.

Liam gave a squeak. When he was with Hayden he'd been a lot smoother. More collected. With Theo he was unbalanced. One lingering gaze from the chimera from across the room could make him hard. Which was very awkward at pack gatherings. Or at school. Or in public. Or literally anywhere. When Theo was around his words got tangled and his heart went into over drive. With Hayden things made sense. With Theo, he never knew what was going to happen. And that was exciting.

Theo slid his hands around Liam--one resting on his shoulder, the other on the small of his back. He could feel the muscle there, now tense, waiting. He leaned in, pressing his cheek to Liam's. The warmth of his breath tickling the beta's skin.

'Liam...' Theo's voice dropped low, rasping. Rumbling.

'Yeah?' Liam fought to keep control of himself as Theo's fingers sank into the thick hair trailing down the back of Liam's neck.

'Have you ever,' Theo smirked, 'fucked outside?'

Liam tried to swallow the lump in his throat. It didn't work.

'Umm... no.'

Theo's grin widened. He moved away, letting his fingers trail along the small patch of exposed skin near Liam's waist. The beta shivered as Theo's fingers grazed the flat of his hip, right where it dipped below his belt.

Theo took a few steps back, kicking off his sneakers.

'But the...' Liam cleared his throat. It wouldn't do to have his voice breaking.

'The potato salad.'

Theo stripped out of his shirt, letting it fall to the moss on the forest floor. The sun picked that moment to come out of hiding--a streak of golden light warming Theo and highlighting his bare chest. In any other situation Liam would have accused Theo of planning all of this. Except he was sure the chimera didn't control the sun. Or the painful erection in Liam's pants. Well, maybe a little of that one.

'Theo?'

The chimera winked, working open his belt and then peeling off his jeans. He stood in front of Liam, in the middle of the woods wearing a pair of form-fitting trunks. Liam knew his heart was thundering in his chest. He glanced around, making sure they were alone. Theo was always doing risky things like this. It unsettled Liam, but also excited him.

Theo was in front of him suddenly, fingers sneaking under Liam's shirt and pulling it off of raised arms.

'Umm...' Liam tried to summon the words to tell Theo this was maybe not a good idea. Because what if someone saw them? No words came. Instead, he let Theo toss his shirt away and run careful claws through the hair on his chest.

'What was that about potato salad?' Theo smirked.

'Fuck it.' Liam breathed, pressing their lips together. All the feelings inside of him came crashing together in a quake of need as he grabbed the back of Theo's mane, deepening the kiss.

Theo squirmed for a second, finding the right position. He settled into the hungry kiss. Sex with Liam was always an event. Often shy and bumbling at first--once the beta was worked up he drove forward with a force and passion Theo found bordered on primal. The benefit for Liam was that it helped him channel his anger. By this point Theo knew just how to focus the beta so they both came away satisfied and intact. The first few times had almost been deadly.

He felt Liam's fangs graze his lip. Bang against his teeth. He pushed Liam back, making a small space between them. It took more strength than usual. It had been awhile since they'd gotten any time to themselves. He could feel the lust in Liam's touch--he needed this as much as Theo. Though he'd never ask for it directly. Yet, anyway.3

Liam growled, eyes dark. Good. Not gold yet. Not there. Theo smirked and gave Liam a playful nip on the end of his chin--making the wolf growl even more. Theo knew all the little spots that set Liam off. A few teeth or claws in the right places would bring Liam out of his shell. Out of hesitation.

Liam grabbed Theo's waist suddenly, spinning him around and pinning him against a tree. The beta's breath was hot on Theo's neck. The chimera smiled and tilted his head, exposing his jugular to Liam. The beta looked at him with curious eyes--knowing what instinct told him, but also being concerned for his mate. Theo's jaw shifted slightly--almost invisible. But it was enough of a signal for Liam to bend his head and give gentle bites along the thick muscles of Theo's neck, down to his collarbone.

Liam paused, nostrils flaring as he took in Theo's scent. The chimera pressed his hand to the back of Liam's head, pushing fangs to the delicate place where his collarbones met. Liam gave a warning growl--he knew Theo's spots. He didn't need to be guided.

He nipped the skin with the tips of his fangs, earning a rumble from Theo. The chimera was more controlled. More directed. Liam moved by instinct.

Theo pushed against him, rocking him back on his heels. Liam dug his feet in--fighting. It was always like this, the struggle for dominance. A dance they'd worked out between them many times now, but different each time. Theo pushed against Liam again. The beta snapped his teeth together in a snarl. Theo jutted his chin out in defiance, claws ripping through the belt holding up Liam's pants. He'd be mad later, but it was the only way Theo was going to get him out of his clothes in time.

Liam snarled and pushed Theo back against the tree. Theo could hear the growling in his ear--his claws had caught some skin then. The scent of blood spoke to deeper instincts in them both, but Liam's control was slipping.

Theo sighed, leaning into the beta. He nuzzled into the crook of Liam's neck, pressing his lips to soft skin. The growling trailed off. It was just as important to know how to calm the beast as well as wake him up.

Liam's hands found Theo's sides, holding tight. Claws barely kept from breaking the skin. Theo twisted to kiss and nibble along his jaw and Liam enjoyed the feeling of the chimera's muscles moving beneath his skin.

Before the beta could get his footing, Theo braced against the tree and pushed forward, knocking them both to the ground. Theo hovered over Liam, fangs bared and eyes flashing gold. The wolf instinct in Liam told him this was a challenge--he snarled and snapped at Theo, only to be caught in a well-timed kiss. The chimera cupped Liam's jaw, keeping them together. Liam felt his anger melt away into lust. When he moaned into the kiss Theo knew he was ready.

'Don't move.' Theo ordered. Liam balked, then settled as he watched Theo tear away the shredded remains of Liam's pants. Throwing them aside, the chimera took hold of Liam's underwear, yanking them down in a single, swift motion. A low growl came from deep in the beta's chest as his cock sprang free, the scent of lust filling the air.

Theo grinned and covered Liam's body with his own. He pressed his length against Liam's--feeling the heat of the beta's cock through the thin fabric of his own boxers.

'Maybe I'll stop calling you little wolf.' Theo muse. Liam snorted--he made that joke every time.

Liam took advantage of the distraction--flipping Theo onto the ground so he was now on top of the chimera. A smug smile crossed his face, followed by a snarl of dominance. Theo kept his teeth hidden as he smiled and turned his head once more in a gesture that said _I'm harmless._

Liam looked down at Theo's hand gently encircled his cock, giving lazy strokes. The pleasure both satisfied him and drove him into a frenzy. Wanting more. Wanting Theo.

Liam grazed the chimera's chest with his claws, leaving faint red lines that healed seconds later but making Theo shiver with anticipation.

He was ready when Theo lunged up at him this time--fangs seeking muscle and bone that was well above him. Holding him in place. Liam smirked as Theo struggled to get free. The chimera stopped, chest heaving. He looked up at Liam with mischief in his eyes. Fake submission. Liam clicked his teeth together--he knew the chimera's tricks.

Releasing Theo slowly, Liam leaned back on his haunches. Theo watched him--wary. Liam dipped his head, kissing and biting along Theo chest. Making the chimera hum with pleasure. Theo's skin was hot. Burning. Liam nuzzled against Theo's stomach-feeling the muscles flexing just beneath with anticipation and the beta went lower and lower

Fangs tore into thin, black fabric, shredding Theo's underwear in seconds. Leaving him naked and vulnerable. Liam nuzzled into Theo's groin. He wrapped a hand around Theo's cock, feeling it pulse with every beat of the chimera's heart. A small drop of liquid formed at the tip like a drop of dew. Liam swiped his tongue out, tasting it. Theo shuddered--unprepared for the pleasure of it.

Liam lapped at Theo's shaft before taking him gently into his mouth. Fangs were sharp. A lesson he'd learned early on in their courtship. There was nothing in the world that tasted as good as Theo. The sweat, the skin, the anticipation. More than that--the sensations of pleasure that Liam knew he was responsible for were like nothing he'd ever experienced. He made Theo feel good. He made Theo loose control. Only him.

Theo buried his hands in the tangle of Liam's hair as the beta sucked his cock. Liam was a quick study and he'd learned all of the sensitive spots of Theo's cock with ease. And even found some new ones. Theo bit his lip to keep from making noise. Liam liked it when he made noises. He knew because he liked it when Liam was making noises he'd caused. But he wasn't ready to give in just yet.

Liam felt the burning need to push things further. His cock was throbbing, and Theo was clearly ready. He leaned back, grabbing the chimera's legs. He got one on his shoulder when suddenly he was on his belly with Theo on top, pinning him to the ground.

Liam snapped and snarled, trying to twist around to get to his tricky mate, but Theo held him in place with all of his might.

'Easy, little wolf.' Theo smirked, pushing his weight on Liam's back. When Liam was angry it took all of Theo's raw strength to hold him in check. He was lucky Liam was more lustful than anything at the moment. It gave him a slight upper hand.

'Cheater.' Liam snarled.

Theo laughed and pressed a soft kiss to the beta's shoulder blades before running his claws down Liam's back in the same manner Liam had marked his chest. A soft sigh told him Liam approved, even if he relished the struggle for dominance. It was something in them that complimented well. Maybe an extension of their bond of battle. Each encounter was different. Sometimes Liam gained dominance and would walk around for a few days as proud as a peacock. Sometimes Theo would come out on top. Liam would be quieter then. But always affectionate. Always attentive.

'All's fair in love and--' Theo was bucked off in a moment of distraction. He mentally cursed his big mouth as Liam loomed over him, a wide grin with sharp fangs on his face.

Theo tilted his head away, only to have his chin caught by Liam. It seemed the beta was on to his tricks. Liam held Theo's jaw in place, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. The most challenging thing in the animal kingdom. Theo met Liam's gaze. he could feel Liam bristle at the challenge, lust bleeding into anger into rage. Theo knew Liam would never hurt him, but he couldn't fight the instincts inside of him, reenforced by coyote and wolf.

He looked away.

Liam gave a growl of approval. He relaxed his grip on Theo, grinding their cocks together as he pressed soft kisses to Theo jaw, as if to say _see, isn't it nice after you give in._

Theo snorted, but raised his head to catch Liam in a kiss. He wrapped his hands around both of their cocks, working them slowly. Liam made a strangled noise as Theo focused on his movements, making sure the tips of their cocks were rubbing together with every stroke.

Liam buried his face in the crook of Theo's neck, fangs trembling with pleasure. Licking and nipping at delicate skin. Theo wrapped his free hand, pulling Liam's body tight to his. The way Liam was bucking his hips told him the beta was very close to climax.

Theo slowed his hand, earning whimpers of protest from the wolf that had claimed him.

'You better have brought more than potato salad for lube, Liam.' Theo's voice was thick. The desire was urgent.

Liam scrambled, tearing through his bag. Theo glared at him when he held up a bit of butter.

Liam dropped it and kept digging. A look of relief on his face when he found the lube stashed at the bottom of his pack. He tossed it to Theo who watched Liam returned to his place next to him, cock throbbing. Dripping.

Theo winked and darted forward, engulfing Liam's cock with his mouth. The beta hissed, back arching forward as he cradled Theo's head in his hands.

'Stop. Stop!' Liam begged. Theo some how managed to look smug with Liam's entire cock in his mouth. Liam growled as he felt the familiar sensation of orgasm approach. He roared and pushed Theo back off his cock just before the point of no return.

'Bastard.' Liam said, hovering over Theo and sharing a soft kiss.

'What're you gonna do about it?' Theo asked, spark in his eyes.

Liam grinned and opened the lube. He looked down at his claws.

'Yeah, no. I'll do it.' Theo said, slicking up a finger and pushing it into himself carefully. Liam rocked back on his haunches, slicking up his cock as he watched Theo finger himself. If he had more control it could be his fingers doing that to Theo. But claws were also sharp. Another early lesson.

'Get over here.' Theo's voice was strained as he beckoned for Liam. The beta's eyes narrowed. There was opportunity here.

Instead of heading straight for Theo, he circled, stroking himself slowly as he took in the sight. Theo's face was a mask of frustration. Giving way to eagerness. Then desperation.

'Liam, please.'

'So polite.' Liam nipped at Theo as he came to a stop kneeling over the chimera.

'Asshole.' Theo said, fingers never stopping. He sucked in a breath as Liam pressed his cock next to his lubed fingers.

'Theo...' Liam's voice came from deep in his throat. Low. Husky. 'If I give you what you want, are you gonna be a good boy?'3

'Fuck you.' Theo said.

'Not with that attitude.' Liam said, pushing Theo's hands away. He pressed his cock head against Theo's hole, teasing.

'Oh my god, Liam.' Theo begged.

Liam nuzzled Theo's head. He held his cock just beyond Theo's ass, waiting.

'Okay.' Theo rasped. 'Okay.'

'Okay what?'

'I'll be a good boy.' Theo choked out the words.

'No more jokes. No more little wolf.’ Liam nibbled on the tilt of Theo's jaw bone.

'Fine! Just fuck me!' Theo yelled, grabbing Liam's face and pulling him into an urgent kiss all tooth and fang.

Liam chuckled into it. He lined up his slick cock and pushed in slowly, but steady without stopping. Theo moaned into his mouth, back lifting of the ground. His legs wrapped around the beta and kept him in place as Liam reached his limit.

Breath came in gasps. Chests heaving. Swear ran down their skin, soaking into the soft moss beneath them. Liam looked at Theo with concern--the edge of his lust dulled by the trembling of his mate beneath him.

'You okay?' Liam asked, stroking Theo's face softly. The chimera grinned.

'I'm good. Little wolf.' Theo said slowly. Liam growled and bucked into the chimera, causing Theo to moan. He knew what buttons to push.

Liam towered over him--eyes flashing gold. Fixed on Theo face. His lips. The hint of fangs jutting out. He dropped his head, wrapping his arms around Theo and holding him tight as his hips started to thrust. Not gentle, like he meant. Or slow, as he intended. But hard and fast, with a force driven by animal instinct instead of logic.

Theo's voice was a song of need, and Liam's thrusts were the answer to the call. The chimera twisted and snarled as Liam repositioned himself--searching for Theo's prostate as he pounded. He grabbed Theo's jaw, pushing the sharp teeth away from his face. When Theo lost control he could be just as dangerous.

Liam felt the chimera's claws dig into the muscles of his arms. He gave a strong thrust forward, knocking the air out of Theo's lungs and putting him in his place. It didn't last long. Theo snarled, biting and nipping at Liam's chest. The beta roared, quieting Theo for a split second. Liam reached out then, wrapping his hand around Theo's exposed throat. Theo smirked--there was no holding back now. Both of their eyes were gold, fangs and claws and wolfish features on the surface.

Theo used all of his strength to push against Liam. Liam mustered all of himself--all his lush and need and strength to push the chimera down. He tightened his grip, choking Theo as the chimera's claws dug into his hip. Theo gave a rumble of approval. Then he submitted fully, giving in to Liam's thrusts and ministrations as the beta desired. Their eyes met. Their arms locked together as Liam's cock found the spot that gave Theo the most pleasure. The chimera shuddered and pulled Liam close, breathing turning ragged and shallow. He hadn't even touched his cock, but Theo knew he was close.

Liam could read Theo well enough to know the same. His own climax was building--a heavy shadow moving from his shoulders, to his belly, to his hips, to his groin. His thrusts became wild and erratic. Uncontrolled. Theo held him close. Muttering. Whispering things that Liam couldn't quite hear, or that weren't words at all. But he knew the meaning. He knew that Theo wanted him. Needed him. That they needed each other and this was the most primal, basic way of expressing it. Sharing it

He knew when Theo reach climax because a howl tore from the chimera's throat and echoed off the trees. Theo's muscled tightened, clamping down and keeping Liam in place. His hole constructed around Liam's cock, pushing the beta over the edge. His roar was muffled by the skin of Theo's neck. Fangs dug into eager flesh, holding tight as Liam finished inside of his mate.

As his breath settled, Liam's hips continued to move on their own--small thrusts that were still driven by instinct, even after he'd cum. He pulled his fangs from Theo's shoulder, lapping up the blood. Encouraging Theo to heal. Then, finally, his strength gave out and he collapsed on top of Theo with an unceremonious oof.

The moss was soft beneath Theo's back. Liam's skin was hot and sweaty to the point it was almost uncomfortable. The cool moss beneath made a strange contrast. Theo struggled to shift Liam's weight. The beta moved as best he could, softening cock sliding free from Theo's hole. The beta gave a giggle and Theo rolled his eyes.

'Aren't you going to ask?' Theo muttered as he played with a damp lock of Liam's hair.

'Ask what?'

'If you hurt me.'

'Did I?'

'No, but you ask literally every time. It's annoying.'

'But I didn't this time.'

'That's why I'm asking.'

'So you're mad at me because I didn't make you mad?' Liam squinted. Theo gave his butt a light smack.

'Hey, now.' Liam growled. 'Behave.'

Theo dropped his arm. He felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks at the way he'd submitted to Liam this time.

'Good boy.' Liam sighed and laid his head on Theo's chest.

'I'm starving.' Theo said.

'Well, there's still a whole picnic.'

'I'm not eating your gross potato salad.' Theo wrinkled his nose.

'Uhhh... about that. I didn't make any of it. I kinda got kicked out of the kitchen? For burning literally everything.’

'Who made it then?'

'My mom.'

'Your mom.'

'Yeah.'

'That's Jenna Geyer's deviled potato salad?'

'Ummm... yeah? And fried chicken. And well, pretty much every thing else.'

'You're saying I had sex with you when I could have been eating your mom's cooking.'

'Starting to feel a little hurt here.' Liam said as Theo sat up.

'Well?' Theo said.

'What?'

'Pass me something to clean up all this up with so we can eat!' Theo said.

Liam didn't know why he was blushing. It was Theo's cum. Mostly. He tossed the remains of a shirt to the chimera who made a job of cleaning himself off before sitting on the blanket and grabbing a plate.

After they were on their third helping, Theo sighed and leaned into Liam. The werewolf stroked Theo's hair as the both settled in for a quick nap in the sun.

'Good boy.' Liam muttered. He saw the corner of Theo's mouth twitch just before he gave himself up to dreams. He new he'd pay for it later, but for now he was going to milk it for all he could.


End file.
